Un esperado reencuentro
by Alexandra Potter
Summary: Después de una larga espera Serena se reencuentra con su gran amor... One-shot Reviews plz!
1. Un esperado reencuentro

Un esperado reencuentro

Era una linda mañana de primavera, con un clima cálido y el sol brillando a todo lo que da. Serena Tsukino abría los ojos al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol abrazándola y anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día, el día que ella había estado esperando durante un largo año desde el instante en que vio partir a su amor rumbo a tierras lejanas. Se levantó con todos los ánimos del mundo y al pasar hacia el tocador vio marcada la fecha en el calendario y no pudo más que sonreír ante las cosquillas que le producían las mariposas en el estómago por toda la emoción que tenía, por fin había llegado el día en que se reencontraría con su amor.

Tarareaba alegremente una canción mientras se daba una refrescante ducha, lavando sus largos mechones dorados y enjabonando cada centímetro de su suave piel. Se tomó todo el tiempo necesario para asegurarse de que estar perfecta, antes de salir rumbo a su destino se miró al espejo: su largo cabello peinado como siempre en dos coletas estaba impecable, ni que decir del vestido rosa que había elegido para tan especial ocasión y que se ceñía a su cuerpo de manera muy sutil pero resaltando las bellas curvas que poseía y del largo exacto para mostrar sus largas y torneadas piernas sin ser demasiado delator… Ya no era una niña y un año había bastado para que el espejo le regresara la imagen de una joven y hermosa mujer.

-Darien, estarás orgulloso de mí, te lo prometo- Dijo mirando a una foto en su buró y salió con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Caminaba tranquilamente porque sabía que era muy temprano aún, si acaso sería apenas la una de la tarde, tenía horas de sobra pero la emoción de saber que faltaba tan poco para volver a verlo la hizo salir casi corriendo de su casa aunque ahora que lo pensaba no tenía ningún sentido, él todavía no estaba en Japón y aunque ella llegará a esperarlo eso no apresuraría su llegada. Fue entonces que decidió matar el tiempo de la mejor forma que sabía hacerlo: con sus amigas y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al Templo Hikawa donde seguramente ya estarían todas ellas reunidas para el café de la tarde.

-¡Hola chicas!-

-Serena ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensamos que no vendrías hoy, oye pero ¡qué bien te ves! Se nota que es un día especial…-

-Sí, Mina. Sucede que se me hizo temprano-

-¡¿A ti?! De veras que el amor hace milagros-

Todas rieron ante el comentario de Rei, hasta Serena que aunque en otra ocasión se habría sentido ofendida, este día definitivamente nada podría hacerla sentirse remotamente mal.

-¿Ya pensaste qué le vas a decir cuando lo veas?-

-No, Lita. A pesar de que estuve esperando tanto tiempo este día, ahora que lo dices, no puedo si quiera pensar qué le diré… Creo que simplemente correré a abrazarlo y besarlo para no volverlo a soltar jamás…-

-Ay ¡qué lindo!- Suspiró Mina y todas asintieron con ella, sabían que no había amor más puro, ni amor que hubiera esperado tanto como el de ellos. Serena les sonrió y les cambió el tema porque seguir hablando de él solo aumentaba sus ansias, empezaron a charlar de la escuela y de los amigos, de los proyectos, del futuro y tal y como Serena lo planeó al estar con las chicas el tiempo se le pasó volando, cuando menos se lo esperaba era por fin la hora de ir a encontrarse con su amor.

-¡Serena!-

-Amy ¡Te juro que yo no me comí lo que sobraba de tu pastel!-

Todas rieron y Amy entre apenada y divertida le hizo un gesto para que se quitará un poco de crema batida de la punta de la nariz... Lo más maravilloso de Serena era que a pesar de la gran madurez que adquiría día a día en el fondo siempre sería esa niña que amaba los dulces y pasar momentos increíbles con sus seres queridos, dispuesta a sacrificar todo por ellos... Eso era algo que ellas sabían era invaluable.

-Jajajaja ¡Serena! ¿Ya viste la hora?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya me tengo que ir! ¡Chicas, gracias! Las veo mañana en la escuela-

-¡Y no olvides llevar a tu galán, que nosotras también lo extrañamos!-

-No te preocupes Rei, bye-

Serena no cabía de la felicidad al pensar que estaba a tan solo a unos minutos de verlo de nuevo, con sus profundos ojos azules posados en ella… Se acercó a ese sitio que visitaba día a día y en donde se había despedido de él hacía exactamente un año, ahí en donde ella prometió esperarlo uno, dos, o mil años si fuera necesario; era algo que ya había hecho antes y que volvería a hacer, por él, sin dudarlo. Se sentó en el pasto y miró al cielo que se pintaba de hermosas tonalidades pastel mientras el sol se comenzaba a esconder para dar paso a la noche, cerró los ojos un instante y al abrirlos vio pasar una estrella fugaz a la que le pidió un deseo. Estaba nerviosa, sabía que llegaría en cualquier instante y era tanta su emoción que ni si quiera sabía como manejarla... sentía que le sudaban las manos y que el corazón le latía mas rápido de lo que ella se hubiera imaginado posible, respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse y fue cuando percibió ese dulce aroma que reconocería en cualquier lugar del universo… Era él… Cerró los ojos y agradeció un silencio a su estrella que le haya concedido su deseo, al abrirlos se encontró con una rosa roja frente a ella y no pudo más que dejar correr sus lágrimas que eran una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad.

-Hola…-

Tal y como lo había predicho no pudo decir nada, las palabras no se ordenaban en su cabeza, que esperar que llegaran a salir de su boca… Miró sus bellos ojos azules, esos ojos que le daban tanta paz y en lo que se podría perder para toda la vida, lo abrazó fuertemente como si se quisiera asegurar de que era realmente él y no un fantasma ni ningún invento de su imaginación jugándole una broma pesada, pero no, sí era él. Finalmente empezó a jugar con su cabello negro, enredándolo entre sus dedos como distracción para luego fundir sus bocas en ese tan largamente esperado beso.

Al separarse él abrió la boca para por fin decirle lo mucho que la amaba y todo lo que la había extrañado, quería decirle tantas cosas pero ella al darse cuenta puso un dedo sobre sus labios para hablar primero…

-Yo también te amo, Seiya-

Serena dejó la rosa sobre aquella tumba que visitaba todos los días y le susurró –Gracias por cumplir mi deseo, te prometo ser feliz. Te amo- Tomó de la mano al apuesto muchacho y así se marcharon dejando atrás aquella lápida en donde se leía:

"Aquí yace Darien Chiba. Amado amigo y esposo"


	2. Epílogo

Bueno, la vrd yo qría que este fuera un one-shot pero es que lo leo y siento como que le falta un poco de explicación así que decidí hacer un epílogo (que en realidad debería ser prólogo por que sucede antes jajajaja pero para fines de la historia es epílogo!) para explicar cómo fue que las cosas llegaran al punto de la historia original.

La batalla por fin estaba ganada, todas sus amigas estaban vivas y su amado Darien estaba con ella de nuevo… La vida no podía ser más perfecta. Lo único que la entristecía un poco era que las Star Lights no podían quedarse a disfrutar de su felicidad en la Tierra, pero las volvería a ver… algo en su corazón le decía que muy pronto las volvería a ver.

Pronto la vida de Serena Tsukino y sus amigas era de una inverosímil normalidad a la que definitivamente no estaban habituadas, pero sin duda a la que se podrían acostumbrar. Poco a poco todas iban siguiendo los caminos que las llevaban a cumplir sus metas pero sin jamás alejarse entre ellas, si bien las peleas las unieron en un principio no iban a dejar que un poco de paz las separará o esa era su intención pero pronto las diferentes agendas hacían algo complicado el estar en contacto y fue entonces que Serena, aterrada de perder a sus amigas, les propuso un trato muy sencillo: Una reunión semanal a la que ninguna podía faltar (órdenes de su princesa); pronto se dieron cuenta que aunque hasta entonces su más grande lazo era en el de Sailor Scouts tenían muchísimas más cosas en común y pronto esa reunión semanal se convirtió en el café de la tarde, todas hacían por lo menos 20 minutos al día para ir a platicar y verse y era sin duda el mejor momento del día para todas.

Amy, estudiando a toda hora y en todo momento había sido aceptada en la mejor Universidad de Tokio con una muy importante beca. Rei decidió entrar también a la universidad para aprender idiomas y así más tarde viajar por el mundo. Lita encontró en la universidad la carrera de Turismo que tenía lo necesario para lograr todo lo que anhelaba conseguir. Mina fue la única que decidió dejar la escuela y en un afortunado concurso de canto fue descubierta por un cazador de talento que ahora preparaba su gran debut como estrella. Serena y Darien se casaron a penas unos meses después de que todo volvió a la normalidad pero ella llegó a la conclusión de que era muy joven y tenía demasiada energía y vida como para ser solamente un ama de casa, así que para pasar un poco más de tiempo con sus amigas se inscribió a la misma universidad que Rei y Lita en donde tomaba clases de diferentes áreas.

-¡Ay Luna! ¡Cuánta felicidad! ¡Cuánta tranquilidad! ¡Hasta parece demasiado perfecto para ser verdad!-

Luna miró extrañada a Serena, más que nada porque eran terriblemente ciertas sus palabras y temía que pronto llegará algo a romper con su maravillosa vida… Serena dejo su mochila en la sala y contenta fue a buscar a su amor a la habitación.

-¿Darien? ¿Ya llegaste?-

-No ha llegado Serena- Le contestó rápidamente Luna y se recostó en la cama.

-Hoy no tenía guardia, me prometió que iríamos a cenar…-

-Quizá le salió algo en el hospital, no te preocupes, ya sabes como es eso de ser un importante doctor- Le recalcó la gatita tratando de tranquilizarla aunque era algo poco común de Darien no avisar cuando iba retrasado.

-Sí, tienes razón, Luna-

Serena le dirigió a la negra gatita una de sus grandes sonrisas llenas de confianza y se recostó en la cama junto a ella, pronto el cansancio le ganó y se quedó profundamente dormida hasta que fue despertada por el ruido del teléfono a altas horas de la noche. -Debe ser Darien- Pensó inmediatamente Serena –Se debe haber dado a penas cuenta de la hora- No se esperaba las terribles noticias que le tenían del otro lado del auricular…

Serena conducía a toda velocidad el carro de Darien, resonaban en su cabeza las palabras del doctor en el teléfono, y al llegar al hospital no se encontró con un mejor panorama.

-Lo sentimos Señora Chiba, el pronóstico no es bueno. El daño fue bastante severo y perdió mucha sangre desafortunadamente llegó muy tarde al hospital, no hay nada más que podamos hacer por él-

-Pero… ¿Qué pasó?- Las palabras a penas salían de su boca, tenía el llanto atravesado, un enorme nudo en la garganta.

-Parece que iba camino a su casa y un camión se atravesó, el perdió el control de la motocicleta para no chocar de frente y por lo mismo nadie se dio cuenta del accidente, lo encontraron y trajeron muchas horas después, cuando ya no podíamos hacer nada por él. Lo siento-

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… su amado Darien iba a morir y era solo cuestión de tiempo. Entró a la habitación que tenía una gran cantidad de cables y monitores por todos lados, tomó su mano y trató de aferrarse a él y de jalarlo para que regresara con ella.

-No me dejes sola, por favor-

Las lágrimas inundaban su cara, en un momento de desesperación se asomó a la ventana en busca de ayuda, de un milagro, de un amigo…

-Seiya, te necesito tanto- Fue involuntario, fue el primero en que pudo pensar, era él a quien necesitaba para sentirse con las fuerzas de superar todo esto que la sobrepasaba.

Serena se despertó aterrada de voltear a ver a Darien, pero para su sorpresa al parecer su milagro había llegado dado que él seguía ahí con ella, luchando para vivir su sueño.

-Bombón, será mejor que descanses un poco más-

-¡Seiya!-

No podía más, lo abrazó y lloró en su hombro hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas

-Seiya, mi Darien…-

-Bombón, tienes que descansar…-

-No, estaré aquí con él hasta que… hasta que…-

No pudo acabar la frase, rompió en llanto de nuevo

-Está bien, bombón. Aquí estaré yo contigo

Y lo estuvo, ahí estuvo a su lado para sostenerla para ser ese pilar sobre el cual ella pudiera apoyarse. Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta para Serena, había pasado tan solo una semana y Darien ya no estaba ahí. Ella y Seiya regresaban justamente del entierro, estaba callada como lo había estado los últimos días y Seiya había decido no intentar hacerla hablar sabía que cuando ella estuviera lista lo haría y ahí estaría él para escucharla y consolarla. Luna estaba en el departamento esperándolos y vio en el rostro de su princesa por primera vez desde que la conocía un vacío que sabía que no sería llenado tan fácilmente. Decidió salir y dejarla con Seiya, quizá él fuera la medicina que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

-Seiya, perdóname-

-¿Bombón?-

-He estado tan perdida en mi mundo que ni si quiera he podido preguntarte ¿por qué veniste?-

-¿Cómo que por qué? Tú me llamaste-

-¿Qué?-

La rubia no comprendía y él pudo ver en sus ojos la confusión que se formaba en su cabeza

-Bombón… Aquí y en la siguiente galaxia podría escuchar los gritos de tu corazón, sentí tu desesperación, tu angustia, tu tristeza… te escuché llamarme…-

Serena había olvidado por completo esa noche en que lo deseo ahí, no se había dado cuenta de que su deseo se había vuelto realidad a la mañana siguiente

-Gracias- le dijo y lo abrazo. Seiya tenía un terrible conflicto interno, por un lado ahí estaba con el amor de su vida, con la niña que era capaz de sacar lo mejor de él mismo y ahora con el camino libre pero por el otro lado sabía que no era lo correcto y que ella estaba en un momento sumamente difícil y él no podía aprovecharse de la fragilidad en la que la dejaba esa situación; además muy dentro de él dudaba mucho que ella algún día llegará a olvidar a Darien.

-No te preocupes, bombón, todo estará bien-

Así pasaron seis meses en el que Seiya se hizo parte de la vida de la rubia y de las muchachas, se inscribió en la escuela y empezó a cantar de nuevo, ahora solo para la rubia que con el tiempo empezó a superar su pérdida y poco a poco retomaba su vida y esto incluía que se había hecho novia de esa estrella que había estado ahí con ella en cada momento simplemente para apoyarla, sin presionarla, sin pedirle nada a cambio… Fue inevitable, se enamoró de él y aunque al principio se sintió traicionando a su Darien sus amigas le ayudaron a entender que él hubiera querido que siguiera con su vida y fuera feliz y eso haría, por él, por Seiya y por ella misma… porque sabía que después de tanto sufrimiento se lo merecía, se merecía ser feliz.

Algo que no podía evitar, a pesar de haber dejado de sufrir por su pérdida, era visitar la tumba de Darien cada día, todos los días, sin importar si estaba lloviendo o nevando Serena iba a dejarle una rosa y a platicarle algunas cosas de cómo seguía su vida y a recordarle que él siempre ocuparía un gran lugar en su corazón y lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Seiya a veces la acompañaba y la esperaba en el coche o a algunos metros de distancia porque sabía que era algo muy íntimo para su novia y lejos de enojarlo o encelarlo a él le enorgullecía la nobleza y lealtad que por sobre todas las cosas siempre demostraba su bombón.

Una noche, regresando de su visita a Darien, Serena encontró su departamento iluminado por pequeñas estelas que parecían minúsculas estrellas como si cada pared y techo del departamento fueran el cielo mismo y en su habitación encontró a Seiya con un anillo para pedirle que fuera suya para siempre… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Serena se sintió como antes de la tragedia y sabía que no era casualidad… Un beso fue su clara aceptación.

-Bombón, me harás el hombre más feliz del universo-

La rubia le sonrió

-Solo hay un pequeño inconveniente-

-¿Cuál?- Serena pensó que se trataba de una de las tantas bromas de Seiya

-Tengo que irme por algún tiempo- La seriedad de su novio le quitó rápidamente la idea de la broma y ahora estaba muy mortificada… Cuando Darien se había ido a Estados Unidos ella había sufrido mucho y sabía que Seiya iría mucho más lejos.

-¿Qué?-

-Bombón, discúlpame que no te lo haya dicho antes, no creía que las cosas fueran a terminar de este modo, cuando me llamaste vine pensando en que sería algo temporal pero ahora sé que es para siempre- Miró el anillo que portaba su ahora prometida –Tengo que ir a explicar mi ausencia en mi planeta y el hecho de que me voy a quedar aquí-

-Llévame contigo- Serena tenía miedo de perderlo, la experiencia le decía que tal vez no fuera una buena idea, que ella debía estar con él

-Bombón, no entiendes, es peligroso. Me querrán condenar por traición-

Ahora Serena SABÍA que tenía que ir con él ¿Y si jamás lo dejaban volver?

-¡Entonces no vayas!-

-Me vendrían a buscar y podríamos comenzar un conflicto… Bombón, no quiero que la Tierra que tanto amas se convierta en Troya-

Serena moría por decirle que no importaba que ella defendería su hogar y su amor peleando si era necesario pero no podía ser tan egoísta y romper con la paz cuando lo podía evitar. No podía querer luchar cuando siempre había predicado el pacifismo, no era propio de ella.

-Prométeme que volverás…-

-Bombón, un año, te lo prometo, en un año me tendrás de vuelta-

Un año, que curiosa cantidad de tiempo… Serena no sabía qué pensar, qué hacer. Tenía miedo de perderlo y de volver a quedarse sola pero también entendía que él estaba dispuesto a ser sometido y a arriesgarlo todo para ganarlo todo, no podía echar eso en saco roto. Decidió confiar en su palabra… Un año, solo era un año.

-28 de marzo… el siguiente 28 de marzo me encontrarás cuando las estrellas comiencen a brillar en donde vas a dejar una rosa cada día-

Serena lo besó y abrazó por última vez, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se dio cuenta que estaban ahí en donde descansaba su Darien…

-Espera por mi, bombón-

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció de vuelta en su departamento, ya todas las estrellas que antes lo habían decorado habían desaparecido, incluido él. Al asomarse por la ventana alcanzó a ver su estrella cruzando el basto firmamento.

-Aquí te esperaré-


End file.
